¿Ángel o demonio?
by Maki nyan
Summary: ¿Lucharás por tu verdadero amor aún si es prohibido, o sólo lo dejarás ir?, la guerra del armagedón se desatará sobre la tierra, condenando a ángeles o purificadores y a demonios a luchar entre sí, aún si hay amor de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holas, he vuelto con esta nueva historia algo religiosa (? Fkndjd también en un tiempo más les traeré un cap nuevo del fic SoraPile que hice (sí, lo voy a hacer fic, el mundo necesita más SoraPile del ricolino 7u7) kfndkd espero que les guste y me apoyen en ésto :) y les dejo una duda en el final :v dknd me encanta el misterio xD y esu, ya vayan a leer~**_

* * *

En las profundidades de un oscuro y espeso bosque, paseaba una chica, no se sabía nada de ella ni su edad ni como era físicamente, ocultando su identidad con una gran capa negra que le cubría el rostro y su cuerpo. Llevaba días vagando por esos lados, sin un propósito o un objetivo.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? –se preguntó a sí misma levantando aquel objeto parecido a un collar pero con una pequeña cruz colgando que, para sus ojos, era extraño e irreconocible-

-¡Gracias! -se oyó una voz masculina a sus espaldas haciéndola voltear- lo he buscado por todos lados

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es un pequeño rosario -le respondió aquel hombre acercándose- pero necesitaré algo más que eso para vivir -intentó dañar a la encapuchada con una daga-

-Has cometido un grave error humano -diciendo aquello, esta chica, con un leve golpe en el pecho de aquel hombre, detuvo el corazón del sujeto muriendo al instante- un error que te costó tu asquerosa vida

Aquella encapuchada siguió su camino al pueblo más cercano al que se encontraba, dejando a su pobre víctima en el suelo sin señales de vida junto al "rosario" que se había encontrado.

.

.

.

Después de un par de minutos de haber seguido su camino, una pequeña niña de unos 7 años chocó contra ella cayendo casi al instante en que se encontró con la alta figura.

-¿Quién eres ser insignificante? -le preguntó dura-

Intentando levantarse respondió- Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico, ¿y el de usted?

-Eso no debería de importarle a una sucia espécimen como la tuya

-Eres una mal educada

-Cállate humana

-Mejor me voy, mi madre me está esperando y seguro se enoja porque voy toda magullada -le respondió mirando directamente sus rodillas de las cuales brotaba un poco de sangre-

-Siéntate -le habló la chica encapuchada- rápido

-Vale

La mayor colocó sus manos frente a las rodillas de la niña y, concentrando toda su poder, emitió una extraña energía curando por completo sus heridas.

-Gracias señorita -se levantó algo confundida por lo ocurrido y al instante se reverenció ante su mayor-

-Sólo vete antes de que decida romper cada hueso de tu frágil cuerpo, humana inservible

-Que carácter, bueno de todas formas gracias -y dicho esto partió su camino de vuelta por donde vino-

-Que desperdicio de energía -dio un leve suspiro- esa humana era una molestia, aún no entiendo cómo di a parar en este lugar extraño

A lo lejos escuchó un leve sonido de algún río cerca, por lo que decidió ir para recuperar algo de energía y descansar un tiempo.

-Agua, hace tiempo que no veía un poco de este líquido

Con cuidado comenzó a despojarse de su capucha, revelando un rojizo cabello, una piel blanca como la nieve y unos bellos ojos amatistas, sacando el resto de sus prendas se lograba ver la figura de una diosa, esculpida perfectamente, tan blanca como su rostro, pero lo que más destacaba era una larga cola negra que sobresalía al final de su espalda, dos pequeños cuernos negros saliendo de su cabeza y un par de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

Sumergiéndose dentro de aquél río habló- ¿Qué quieres ahora Eli?

-Sólo vine a ver a mi compañera de trabajo, ¿No se puede? -le contestó la figura a su espalda que, igual que ella, retiraba sus prendas para sumergirse en el agua con ella-

-Nunca te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú o esa niña de la que tanto hablas

-En el fondo igual me preocupas Maki, eres la única amiga que tengo desde que llegué y somos la única familia que tenemos -apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja-

-No te negaré eso, somos como hermanas después de todo, y debo cuidar tu ruso trasero de las tonterías que haces para ir a ver a aquella niña -la pelirroja miró con burla a la rubia enfrente suyo que solo se ruborizó-

-Cállate Maki, y no creas que no te vi como curabas a la niña pelinegra siendo que no te quedaba energía ni para ti misma

-Me sentía culpable -se sonrojó-

-Aja sí, y nosotras somos unos ángeles que vienen a evangelizar a todos los humanos

-No te burles Eli

-Sí, sí -la miró seria- ¿No te preguntas el porqué hacemos esto?

-Desde el primer día en que pisé ese lugar me lo he preguntado -cerró los ojos para luego continuar- pero no logro recordar el porqué llegué allí ni el cómo, es como si...

-Todas nuestras memorias se hubieran borrado, es extraño -continuó con la frase-

-Pero hay una profecía o algo así -abrió lentamente sus ojos para luego observar a la rubia- si un demonio chupa almas como nosotras logra derretir su corazón por una espécimen cualquiera siendo correspondido, al darse el primer beso recordará todo, su vida antes de estar allí, quién era en ése entonces y si quieren seguir juntos alguno de ellos deberá de tomar la decisión de irse al mundo del otro

-¿Cómo cuál espécimen?

-Un demonio como nosotras, un humano o uno de ellos… un "purificador"

-Pero Maki, nosotras llevamos más de 500 años en el infierno, hemos visto pasar hombres y mujeres de distintas épocas, ¿tú crees que algo cambiará?, ¿crees que por estar en el siglo XVII nos vamos a enamorar?

-No te lo voy refutar porque tienes razón -dio un leve suspiro- cambiando de tema, ¿has encontrado comida? No he ingerido nada desde que llegué a este sucio lugar

-Tranquila Maki, vamos, vístete para que te lleve

-Como digas -la pelirroja se levantó de aquel lugar buscando sus prendas y en cuanto las vio, se dedicó a vestirse-

Viajaron un par de minutos por la orilla de aquel río hasta donde había dictado aquella rubia. Ya desde unos kilómetros atrás podía olfatear el olor a sangre que emanaba un sitio en especifico. Sus ojos mostraban ansiedad y deseos de sangre a como de lugar.

-Y aquí está nuestro pequeño banquete -le dijo señalando frente suyo donde había varios cuerpos destruidos y rígidos, mostrando que habían muerto de forma drástica y sin piedad- come lo que quieras hermana

-Gracias por la comida -se apresuró a decir para luego lanzarse a su banquete con un hambre atroz- ¿dónde… los conseguiste?

-Cuando nos separamos, tú te fuiste por la derecha y yo por la izquierda, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por mi lado encontré un pequeño pueblo de "ladrones" por así decirlo y algunos de ellos intentaron lastimarme y ahí fue cuando me acordé que no habíamos ingerido nada en más o menos tres semanas, así que los destrocé uno a uno y los traje -relataba Eli mientras bebía la sangre de uno de los tantos humanos que yacían en ese lugar- luego de eso te encontré con una pequeña pelinegra

-Te lo agradezco Eli -respondía algo sonrojada-

-No hay de que hermanita -dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo- y encontré algunas cosas que nos harán parecer más humanas, estas capuchas son muy llamativas

-¿Y dónde quedan nuestras colas, cuernos y colmillos? -la miró seria-

-Se ocultan, al menos la cola y tendríamos que tener cuidado con los colmillos, con los cuernos podremos ocupar algún sombrero

-¿Y nuestra apariencia física?

-No envejecemos, eso sería un problema porque yo me vería de 17 años por siempre y tú de 15 años, pero podemos irnos de pueblo en pueblo sin que nadie se de cuenta

-Bien, tienes un punto, ¿y ya sabes de quienes nos encargaremos?

-Aún n… -fue interrumpida por uno de sus superiores pasando por un pequeño portal de color negro-

-El jefe las llama

-Claro, vamos Eli -dicho esto, ambas se encaminaron por el portal siendo transportadas hacia su verdadero hogar-

Aquel lugar, lleno de demonios y olor a muerte, ése es el hogar de aquellas jóvenes desde hace 500 años, cada uno guiado por el jefe de ese lugar, algunos humanos creyentes de la religión católica lo llaman "infierno" y para a aquel amo y señor de las tinieblas se le denominaba como "Satanás", "Lucifer", "el Diablo", etc.

-Esperen aquí -les indicó aquel hombre- él les abrirá las puertas en cualquier momento

.

.

.

Esperaron varios minutos fuera del gran "despacho" de su jefe y para pasar el tiempo se dedicaron a hablar sobre lo que vivieron en el tiempo en el que estuvieron fuera de casa hasta que las grandes puertas enfrente suyo empezaron a abrirse mostrando una figura, o mejor dicho, la esposa del jefe.

-Maki-san, Eli-san, ya pueden pasar

-Gracias Tsubasa-san -respondieron ambas-

"Tsubasa" las llevó por un gran pasillo hasta la entrada de una pequeña oficina, que por dentro era bien acogedora, muy distinto a lo que afuera había.

-Honoka estará contenta de verlas de nuevo

-Es muy amable para ser la jefa ¿no?

-Sólo con ustedes, son su familia después de todo -les sonrió- con los demás es distinta, los trata como la reina del infierno debe de ser, sólo que un poco más amable que el anterior

-Me alegro que te haya encontrado Tsubasa-san -le miró Eli- le regresaste la sonrisa a Honoka

-Y también le traje su pasado -les dijo antes de irse- espero que ustedes encuentren a su amor verdadero

-Gracias Tsubasa-san -ambas hablaron-

Luego de que aquella chica se fuera, Maki y Eli entraron a la oficina de su líder.

-¡Chicas! -les gritó para luego ir a darles un gran abrazo-

-Hola Honoka, es bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo

-Fue mucho Eli-chan -las volvió a abrazar- en serio me alegro de verlas

-Tranquila Honoka -habló esta vez Maki- nosotras también estamos felices pero no exageres

-Vale Maki-chan, pero no sólo las llamé para verlas -su voz se tornó seria, algo muy extraño de ver en su tan alegre jefa- las llamé más bien por algo que han hecho

-¿Nosotras?

-Así es Eli-chan, puede que Maki-chan no sea tan grave lo que hizo pero tú sí -se sentó, aún seria, en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados- si crees que no me he dado cuenta estás muy equivocada

-¿D-de qué hablas Honoka?

-De aquella niña, la has estado viendo por más de un año, y tú Maki-chan, se que tu encuentro con la pequeña pelinegra no te llevó más de 30 minutos pero aún así es perjudicial -dio un suspiro- sé que esta parte de las reglas no la saben chicas, pero si uno de nosotros tiene contacto con algún humano menor a los 17 años éste será condenado a ser un purificador

-Eso quiere decir… -Eli no pudo completar su frase, siendo interrumpida por Honoka-

-Así es Eli, aquellas dos niñas han sido condenadas a abandonar a su familia en cuanto cumplan los 10 años, siendo obligadas a ser ángeles o mejor dicho, purificadoras, los humanos creen fervientemente en aquellos seres y si es por el bien de sus hijas, les dejarán ser parte de ellos -miró a cada una- al menos tú, Eli-chan, deberás de cortar todo contacto con ella, ya que ambas deberán luchar en la guerra que se aproxima

-¿La guerra? -dijo Maki- ¿No se suponía que sería dentro de un milenio más?

-Lastimosamente el de arriba no lo quiere así, sólo quiere destruirnos para traer "paz" a la tierra

-Ese maldito… -murmuró Eli-

-Más nada podemos hacer para atrasar esa guerra Eli-chan -hizo un pequeña pausa- lo que debemos hacer es…

-¿Honoka?

-¿Tsu?, adelante

-Honoka, es una chica nueva -suspira con pesadez- y está condenada

-¿Una condenada? -preguntó la rubia-

-Sí, cuando un purificador tiene contacto con un humano antes de lo que se requiere, sucede lo mismo que con nosotros, son condenados

-Vaya…

-Acompáñenme, creo que le hará sentir bien algo de compañía

-Como digas Honoka -habló la pelirroja-

.

.

.

-Listo, ¿pueden ver esa luz?

-Sí -respondieron a la vez-

-Es aquella chica, ya está siendo transportada a su nuevo hogar

Luego de esperar un par de minutos, aquella luz se apagó dando paso a una figura de una chica de 16 años.

-Honoka -le habló la rusa- ¿No se supone que ingresan a los 10 años?

-Sí, pero cuando un ángel condena a un humano, cuando esa persona llega a nuestro hogar, éste se tiene que ver de la misma edad que aquel purificador, siendo aún conscientes de su verdadera edad

-Ya veo…

-Bien, vamos a saludar -las tres demonios se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba aquella chica- ¿Cómo estás pequeña?

-¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó temerosa-

-Ellas son Nishikino Maki -apuntó a la pelirroja- y ella es Ayase Eli -apuntó, esta vez, a la rubia- yo soy la emperatriz de éste lugar, Kosaka Honoka, ¿y tú nombre?

-Y-yo… M-mi nombre es…


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy segura de que todos decían: "pero que obvio, Umi es la que había llegado al infierno por lo del trío Soldier" más de alguno lo pensó xD y ahora me río en sus caras dkdndkn moraleja: no siempre va a estar el trío Soldier junto xD dkndkd y sin más que decir, ¡vayan a leer que de aquí empieza el lob!**

 **Love Live! no me pertenece TnT**

* * *

-M-mi… mi nombre es… Koizumi Hanayo

-Muy bien Hanayo-chan, éstas chicas te enseñarán el lugar para que puedas familiarizarte con él, si tienes alguna queja o pregunta dila, pero si ellas no pueden responderte, puedes acercarte a mí

-E-entendido

-Pero antes de irme -dijo Honoka dándose la vuelta- ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar?

-Recordar… no lo hago -preguntó apresurada- ¿pe-pero eso es malo?

-No, tranquila, nadie de aquí lo ha hecho sin la profecía

-¿Profecía?

-Eso te lo enseñarán en una semana -habló la pelirroja- debes de aprender lo básico para poder sobrevivir aquí y cómo llevar a cabo misiones

-No lo digas de esa forma Maki -le recriminó la rubia- son unas pequeñas clases que te enseñan lo esencial con respecto a lo que necesitas saber, ¿Hanayo? -la peli café asintió- vamos a ver la habitación en la que quedarás, nosotras mañana pasaremos por ti para que vayas a clases

-Gracias, Ayase-san

-Dime Eli, después de todo vamos a pasar la mayoría del tiempo juntas

-E-entendido, Eli-chan

-A mi puedes decirme Maki, a-aunque no es que me importe el cómo me llames

-¿E-está bien?

-Muy buen chicas -habló Honoka- tengo que irme a resolver un par de temas con el consejo… y Eli-chan

-¿Sí?

-Que no se te olvide lo que hablamos, no quiero enviarte a uno de los tantos niveles de castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes

-Entiendo, no te preocupes -dio un pesado suspiro-

-¿De qué hablaron? -preguntó curiosa la peli café-

-Sobre una ley que rompimos, podrían habernos llevado a algún nivel para castigarnos

-¿E-eso es malo?

-Sí -respondió la rubia- allí el tiempo no es el mismo al de los humanos, digamos que 1 día allí abajo son casi 15.000 años humanos y los castigos son totalmente crueles

-¿T-tendrán que ir? -se asustó-

-No, tranquila -le dijo la pelirroja- nosotras no éramos consciente de esa ley hasta hace unos minutos atrás

-Bien, dejando de lado todo ese tema, ¿vamos yendo a tu nuevo cuarto? -le habló la rubia-

-Claro -les respondió con una sonrisa estando más tranquila-

 **En la tierra…**

-Vamos Nicocchi, nuestros padres nos esperan

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir Nozomi? -fue la pregunta de una peli negra de unos 7 años-

-No lo sé, pero los sirvientes me han dicho que es importante, que el consejo y el sacerdote estarían con ellos

-¿El consejo y el sacerdote?, si ellos están es porque ha pasado algo muy malo o muy bueno

-Entonces vamos Nicocchi, que sacando conclusiones no resolveremos nada

Pasaron por varias cuadras, ya que sus casas estaban cerca la una con la otra pero bastante lejos de la catedral o algún lugar donde se lleven a cabo reuniones. Ya cuando solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar, los empleados las llamaron algo preocupados para que llegaran donde ellos para poder arreglar sus ropas y así mostrarse más impecables frente a las personas más influyentes e importantes en todo el pueblo de Tallín.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien adentro, todos les deseamos suerte

-Gracias Martha, Tatsuya -ambas niñas abrazaron a sus respectivos sirvientes que cuidaron de ellas desde que nacieron-

-Ya vayan, no los hagan esperar más tiempo

Caminaron por los largos y lúgubres pasillos de aquella catedral buscando la sala de reuniones donde ellas habían estado alguna que otra vez.

-Ésta es -la mayor tomó la mano de la peli negra- tengo miedo Nicocchi

-Yo también Nozomi pero recuerda, nos tenemos la una a la otra y nunca pero nunca te voy a dejar sola

-Gracias Nicocchi -se dieron una leve sonrisa antes de abrir la gran puerta que las separaba de su futuro ya destinado-

-Con permiso…

-Nico, Nozomi, vengan, cada una debe sentarse al lado de sus padres -sin esperar más, las niñas obedecieron la orden puesta por aquel sacerdote- antes que nada, quiero decirles ambas familias que de lo que trata ésta reunión es tanto mala como buena

-¿A que se refiere sacerdote? -preguntó con miedo la madre de Nico-

-Un guardián del paraíso que nos espera, a nosotros los creyentes, me ha venido a decir que sus hijas tendrán que ser enviadas al cielo para volverse un ángel más

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Esto se dio porque, lastimosamente, ellas sin querer tuvieron contacto con uno de los "pecadores" antes de la fecha dada, desconozco el tiempo total en el que hablaron con ellos pero -dio un suspiro- como esta dictado, ellas deberán partir a los 10 años al reino de los cielos para ser capaces de proteger al mundo de todo pecado existente

-Eso… eso es muy pronto -dijo la madre de Nozomi angustiada- pero… cuando aquello ocurra, ¿seremos capaces de verlas?

-Sí, solo sus familias podrán ser capaces de verlas luego de la transformación -asintió para que, de alguna forma, los padres de ellas se tranquilizaran-

-¿Mamá? -Nico llamó a su madre- ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Tienes que ir al cielo cariño, para poder proteger a mamá y papá y a tus hermanitas y hermanito, ¿sí?

-¿No te volveré a ver? -de sus ojos escapaban pequeñas lágrimas-

-Claro que sí -su padre se apresuró en responder- si te portas bien y obedeces las órdenes que te den, podrás venir a vernos cuando quieras

-Los voy a extrañar -la peli negra abrazó a sus padres-

-Cariño… -ésta vez fue el turno de la madre de Nozomi- nosotros vamos a rezar por ti para que todo salga bien

-Nosotros estaremos esperando tu visita Non-chan -la tomó en brazos para abrazarla junto a su esposa-

-Prometo venir lo más pronto que pueda mamá, papá -ambas niñas estaban derramando lágrimas- me esforzaré cada día para venir a verlos

-Bien -aquel sacerdote cortó ese triste momento- aún quedan 3 o… ¿cuándo es que cumplen las 8 años?

-Nozomi en 2 semanas más -respondió la madre de la nombrada-

-A Nico le queda poco menos de 1 mes -habló la madre de la peli negra-

-Entonces les quedan 2 años para empezar a prepararse y estudiar, además de pasar tiempo con ustedes

-Pero -intervino la peli morada- si yo cumplo años antes que Nicocchi, ¿tendré que ir sola?

-No, al estar sus cumpleaños bastante cerca y siendo que las dos están involucradas en éste tema, lo más probable es que vayan 1 semana después del cumpleaños de Nico

-Gracias por decirnos esto sacerdote -ambas familias dieron una inclinación en forma de respeto-

-No agradezcan, es mi trabajo informar sobre éste tipo de "problemas" y más si son de las familias principales de Tallín

-Aún así, gracias por informarnos de todo, estamos agradecidos de que nuestras hijas vayan al reino de los cielos -dijo con orgullo el padre de Nico-

-Gracias a todos por venir -habló, por primera vez, el vocero del consejo-

Ya habiendo terminado la reunión, ambas familias se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para hablar más seriamente de lo que habían hecho.

 **Casa Yazawa…**

-Cariño, vamos al salón principal para hablar más tranquilamente con Nico -le habló la señora Yazawa a su esposo- debe de estar asustada por lo que le han dicho

-Vamos, pero aún así me alegra saber que ella irá al paraíso envés del infierno

-A mi también

-Nico -le llamó su padre- siéntate en el sofá, tenemos que hablar

-¿Hi-hice algo malo?

-No cariño, pero quiero saber si logras recordar cuando fue que hablaste con esos seres del mal

-¿Cuándo? -frunció levemente el ceño intentando recordar hasta que un momento específico le vino a la mente- Creo que fue ayer, una mujer, parecía joven, su voz era madura y estaba cubierta por una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro, sólo alcancé a ver un par de mechones escarlata y unos ojos violetas

-¿No te hizo nada? -preguntó algo asustada su madre-

-Sí, pero nada malo -se ruborizó un poco al recordar la torpeza con la que se encontró con aquélla extraña- cuando iba al bosque, el que está detrás de la casa de Nozomi, me tropecé y caí causándome una herida, la señorita me ayudo, por sus manos corrió una extraña energía que me curó la herida sin dejar rastro

-Me alegro que no te haya hecho nada malo -su madre la abrazó con mucha fuerza- ve a descansar, debes de estar agotada

-¡Claro!

 **Casa Toujou…**

-Estoy algo preocupada

-Yo también pero debemos de preguntarle

-Está bien -la madre de Nozomi dio un suspiro para luego llamarla- Non-chan

-¿Sí, sucede algo malo mamá?

-No, nada de eso pero queríamos saber si nos podrías decir si sabes quién era ese pecador con el que te encontraste

-No estoy segura mamá -si lo sabía, o eso creía, pero recordó las palabras de su rubia amiga-

 _ **[-Por cualquier motivo, nunca digas que has hablado conmigo, ¿entendido Nozomi?**_

 _ **-Sí pero, ¿por qué Elicchi?**_

 _ **-Porque me podría pasar algo muy malo si se enteran, ¿tú quieres que algo malo me pase?**_

 _ **-¡No!, protegeré a Elicchi siempre**_

 _ **-Gracias Nozomi]**_

-No logro acordarme de quién era mamá

-Bueno, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que estás sana y salva Non-chan -ésta vez su padre habló-

-Sube a tu habitación Non-chan, debes de estar agotada

-¡Enseguida!

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron de forma bastante rápida, cuando recién se habían dado cuenta tan solo faltaban un par de horas para el último cumpleaños de Nico, el cual sería uno de los últimos días junto a sus familias antes de su transformación.

-Nicocchi

-¿Nozomi, qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo

-No lo tengas Nozomi -le dio un abrazo bastante cálido- yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no lo olvides

-Gracias -le devolvió el abrazo- vamos Nicocchi, tus padres deben de estar preguntándose el porqué no llegas

-¡Vamos! -salió corriendo de la mano con Nozomi, mientras ésta última se sonrojaba-

-¡Nico!

-Ya estoy aquí mamá -se abalanzó a los brazos de la mayor-

-Ven, vamos cariño, todos te esperan

-¡Sí! -respondió Nico desbordante de alegría-

Su casa estaba llena, amigos de sus padres y amigos de ella habían venido desde muy lejos para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, Nico estaba algo triste pero no quería exteriorizarlo porque preocuparía a Nozomi y era lo que menos quería.

La felicidad fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta de lo poco que quedaba, después de todo, mientras mejor lo pasas, el tiempo va más rápido.

Ya había anochecido en el pueblo de Tallín, la mayoría de los habitantes estaban descansando en sus propias casas, pero solamente dos familias eran las que aún seguían en pie.

-Nico, Non-chan -la madre de Nozomi las había llamado- ¿están listas?

-¡Sí! -respondieron ambas mientras se agarraban firmemente de sus manos-

-Bien -los padres de ambas estaban realmente tristes por la pronta partida de sus hijas-

-Manténganse fuertes y sanas, las estaremos esperando todos los días por su llegada

-No te preocupes mamá, yo cuidaré a Nozomi -Nico respondía de forma orgullosa-

-Te la encargamos Nico…

Unos segundos después, una gran escalera blanca se aparecía frente a ellas, mientras un joven las esperaba al principio de ésta.

-Es hora de que vayan cariño

-Los extrañaré -Nico se aferró a sus padres mientras ellos le acariciaban el cabello, eso mismo pasaba con Nozomi-

-Nosotros también

Ambas niñas se soltaron del gran abrazo para dirigirse a la gran escalera junto al ángel que les aguardaba.

-¡Nos vemos pronto! -gritaron tomadas de la mano, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro-

.

.

.

-Nicocchi

-¿Sí? -ya había pasado un rato desde la triste despedida-

-Nunca me dejarás, ¿verdad?

-Nop -le sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, ambas con un leve sonrojo- siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides

-Te quiero mucho Nicocchi

-Yo también Nozomi…


	3. Chapter 3

**No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda :v kdndnd nah mentira, sí morí por 2 semanas y ahora estoy agonizando, Pastito está de testigo de mis muertes xD bien, espero y les guste el cap, el final quedó tan dksbdnb imphaktadeishon :v y esu, disfruten de éste NozoNico y MakiPana (muere Pastito :v)**

* * *

-Nozomi~

-¿Nicocchi?

-Estoy cansada~

-Hahaha -una gran carcajada salió de su boca- es más que obvio Nicocchi, el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo bastante agotador

-No quiero caminar~

-Sólo quedan un par de casas y llegamos, puedes resistir todo eso, ¿o acaso la gran Nico Nii es una debilucha?

-¡Claro que no! -infló su pecho con orgullo-

-Entonces, ¡corre, corre Nicocchi!

-¡Sí! -haciendo caso a lo que la pelimorada le decía, salió corriendo hasta su destino, agotando más su cuerpo que urgentemente le pedía un descanso-

-Nicocchi es una idiota -se decía a si misma con una sonrisa mientras veía como se lanzaba al suelo frente a la casa que ambas compartían- pero es una muy linda idiota y es sólo mía hehe

-¡Nozomi te odio!

-Sí, sí, como digas -al llegar a aquella casa, levantó a la pelinegra llevándola en sus brazos al interior de su hogar-

-No entiendo cómo es que me manipulas tan fácilmente

-Porque me amas Nicocchi

-¡No digas eso en voz alta!

-Ara~ entonces sí lo aceptas -dejó suavemente a Nico en la cama que compartían-

-… -su voz salió tan baja que no era audible para Nozomi-

-Habla más alto que no logré escuchar~

-Dije que… Yo… S-sí te amo -su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado por lo que acababa de revelar-

-¡Aww! -se le lanzó encima apretándola contra su bien pronunciado busto- ¡como no estar enamorada de una idiota tan tierna!

-¡Mou, Nozomi, suéltame! -se quejaba la pelinegra pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Por qué eres tan linda Nicocchi? -le preguntó con una mirada suave y su rostro sonrojado luego de soltarla de tan potente abrazo-

-Porque soy la gran Nico Nii después de todo -la mirada de la pelimorada se endureció ante el comentario- N-no me mires así, tú sabes que sólo soy de esa forma contigo

-Lo sé, Nicocchi me ama sólo a mí -le dio un casto beso en los labios- y yo sólo la amo a ella

-Quiero descansar -se dio la vuelta antes de que su amante notara el color rojo en sus mejillas-

-Ara~ Nicocchi está sonrojada

-¡Ya deja de molestar!

-Vale, tranquila -abrazó a la pelinegra por la cintura- vamos a dormir un par de horas antes de que vayamos a la tierra

-Ya hace mucho que no vemos a nuestros padres

-¿Un año? -la menor asintió- lo más probable es que se sorprendan

-Sip, pero no podemos decirles de lo nuestro

-Ya lo sé Nicocchi -besó su nuca-

-Descansa Nozomi

-Tú también Nicocchi…

 **.**

 **En el infierno…**

 **.**

-Ma-Maki-chan -dijo desde fuera de la habitación de la nombrada-

-¿Qué pasa Hanayo?

-¿Pu-puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante

-Ho-hola Maki-chan

-¿Qué sucede Hanayo?, es algo tarde para que andes merodeando por ésta parte de los dormitorios

-Tu-tuve una pesadilla…

Suspiró- Han pasado 10 años desde que llegaste al infierno, ¿aún no te acostumbras?

-N-no, es algo difícil, éste lugar da mucho miedo

-Puede que sí, pero ya que -hizo un espacio en su cama-

-Gracias Maki-chan -feliz se acercó a su lado-

-¿No tienes frío Hanayo?

-Un poco

-Acércate -con un brazo rodeó su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo-

-Ma-Maki-chan…

-Así ya no tendrás más frío princesa

-Gra-gracias Maki-chan -se acomodó mejor-

-¿Quieres un beso de buenas noches? -le preguntó la pelirroja elevando su rostro-

-¡Cla-claro! -gritó emocionada-

-Eres muy tierna Hanayo -luego de decir aquello selló su boca con sus labios en un largo beso-

-Mmh… -un sonido salió de la boca de Hanayo haciendo que se separaran del ardiente beso-

-Vamos a dormir…

-S-sí -el rostro de la peli café no podía estar más rojo por lo de antes sucedido-

-Buenas noches -besó su frente-

-Bu-buenas noches…

 **.**

 **En la tierra…**

 **.**

-Bebe esto Nozomi

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué más? -la miró con el ceño fruncido- debemos ocultar nuestras "majestuosas" alas

-¿Y quién se supone que te lo dio Nicocchi?

-Me lo dio "ella"

-Con ella te refieres a…

-Sí, "ella" me lo ha dado

-Bien, pero no te enojes -besó su ceño- te saldrán arrugas si te pones así

-¡Agh, calla ya! -cruzó sus brazos-

-Haha -bebió el contenido de la botella- ¿por qué sabe amargo?

-Porque el normal no era muy duradero, éste dura al menos 3 semanas. Cuando el efecto termine empezaremos a brillar, o eso fue lo que me ha dicho

-Confiaré en ti Nicocchi

-Sí, sí, ya vamos andando antes de que alguien sospeche el que estemos solas las dos en un bosque

-Deja de arrugarte Nicocchi -acarició su cabeza- además, las personas no pueden vernos

-Ella me dijo que con el efecto de ésta cosa los otros podrían vernos

-Estás bien informada -le sonrió, aún acariciando su cabeza- buena niña, buena niña

-No me trates como a una niña, no porqué seas mayor por un mes me puedes tratar como si yo tuviera 9 años, ¡tengo 17!

-No parece -empezó a reírse- pero dame un besito~

-¡Agh! -salió corriendo sonrojada en dirección a su antiguo hogar-

-Nicocchi es una linda niña~ -siguió a su amante por el, no tan largo, sendero que las llevaría a su hogar cuando eran unas niñas-

 **.**

 **.**

-Estamos bien mamá, en serio

-Pero no las he visto hace mucho -respondió la madre de la pelinegra-

-Lo sabemos, por eso decidimos darles una sorpresa

-¡Onee-sama!/¡Onee-chan!

-¡Chicos! -la peli salió corriendo hacia donde venían sus hermanos-

-¿Cuándo llegaste Onee-sama?

-Hace un par de horas, ustedes estaban en clases

-Te extrañamos mucho -dijo una castaña-

-Yo igual, a mamá, a papá y a ustedes

-No te vayas tan pronto

-No lo haré, pero mañana deberé volver unos minutos, mi superior me debe de decir algo

-Jefa… -dijo el más pequeño-

-Sí, pero estaré antes del almuerzo

-¡Te queremos!

-Nicocchi a crecido

-Gracias por cuidarla Nozomi-san

-No agradezcan Señores Yazawa, lo hago porque es mi mejor amiga y nunca la abandonaría

-Nos alegra escuchar eso

-¿Y mis papás?

-Nos mandaron a decir que estarían aquí en un par de minutos más, están muy emocionados por tu llegada

-Yo también estoy feliz de verlos

 **.**

 **En el infierno**

 **.**

-Maki

-¿Eli?, ¿qué pasa?

-Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo

-¿Algo?, ¿es muy importante?, tengo una cita con Hanayo y no quiero llegar tarde

-Justamente sobre eso quiero hablar

-Bien, tienes 20 minutos

-¿De verdad amas a Hanayo? -su voz notaba seriedad extrema-

-Sí

-Si es verdad, ¿has recuperado tus recuerdos?

-¿Po-por qué lo preguntas Eli? -su voz le falló un poco haciéndola tartamudear-

-Dime la verdad Maki -se tomó una leve pausa- ¿estás totalmente segura de amarla?

-Y-yo… Yo…


	4. Chapter 4

Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo. Ser la gobernante de todo un imperio es más complicado de lo que se cree.

-¿Honky?

-¿Tsu?, adelante

-¿Qué sucede? -se dirigió a mi escritorio- Te noto desganada

-Muchos humanos han dejado de llegar -hice un puchero- ella quiere adelantar la guerra entre nosotras, yo no tengo la culpa de nada

-Ya lo sé -acarició mi cabeza- pero recuerda que la religión que ellos practican va dirigida hacia ella, y los humanos le son fieles

-Es injusto -di un suspiro- desde que tomó el mando está con esa decisión

-Sabes que ella fue criada para odiarte

-Me criaron de la misma forma y aún así le sigo queriendo

-Tu padre es más permisivo, gracias a eso puedo estar libremente contigo, no como ellas que tienen que esconderse

-Si supiera cómo te conocí, le daría un mega infarto

-Pero debe admitir que me adora -mostró un aire de grandeza-

-Claro que sí, no por nada estamos planeando la boda oficial -le di un beso-

-Idiota…

 _._

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Maki-chaaaan_

 _-¿Qué quieres ahora, Honoka?_

 _-¿Me acompañas a un lado?_

 _-Depende_

 _-Es en la tierra -le tomé de las manos- Vamos~_

 _-No_

 _-Sólo será un momento -hice un puchero- a papá no le gusta que vaya sola y si se entera que no me quisiste acompañar te va a castigar_

 _-Está bien, pero sólo 15 minutos, ¿entendido?_

 _-¡Hai!_

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Tsubasaaa-saaaan!_

 _-¿Honoka-san? -sorprendida se dio la vuelta- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a verte -le di mi mejor sonrisa- papá me dejó venir con compañía porque vamos a "inspeccionar" el terreno_

 _-¿Acaso eres idiota?_

 _-Yo digo que sí_

 _-¿Quién es ella?_

 _-Es Maki-chan, una amiga_

 _-Un gusto -dijo Tsu-_

 _-También es un gusto -decía Maki-chan desinteresada-_

 _-¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué quieres hacer ahora, Honoka?_

 _-Caminemos_

 _-Yo me quedaré acá, no las quiero interrumpir -Maki-chan dijo eso y se recostó en el césped- además de que ayer no dormí nada por el entrenamiento_

 _-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Maki-chan_

 _-Sí, sí, ya vete_

 _-Vamos, Tsubasa-san -le tomé la mano provocando un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-_

 _._

 _._

 _Ya llevábamos un rato caminando sin un rumbo aparente, en silencio, apenas y con los pajaritos cantando._

 _-Ne, Honoka-san_

 _-Puedes llamarme Honoka -le sonreí- ya llevamos años hablando como para seguir tratándonos con tanta formalidad_

 _-Entonces, ¿Honoka?_

 _-Así está mejor -me reí levemente- yo te diré Tsubasa-chan, bien, ahora dime_

 _-¿Qué pensarías si…? -nos habíamos detenido en medio de la nada, dándome vuelta me encontré con una Tsu muy nerviosa-_

 _-¿Si…? -le animé a seguir- Dilo, Tsubasa-chan_

 _-¿Qué pensarías si alguien te dijera que le gu-gu-gustas?_

 _-¿Ah? -me le quedé mirando confundida-_

 _-N-no me mires así -su sonrojo había vuelto a aparecer pero con creces- so-solo estoy preguntando_

 _-Pu-pues -la sonrojada era yo ahora- s-si esa persona no me gusta, lo rechazaría. Pe-pero si es que me gusta y yo le gusto, quizá podamos ser algo_

 _-O-oh, ya veo_

 _-¿A ti… te gusta alguien? -mi corazón empezó a ir muy rápido, no sabía porqué pero me sentía ansiosa por la respuesta-_

 _-Cre-creo que sí -con esa respuesta mi corazón se saltó un latido, sentí como si se hubiese roto-_

" _¿Por qué me duele?"_

 _-Yo… M-me alegro, Tsubasa-chan -forcé una sonrisa-_

 _-Honoka… -avanzando los pocos pasos que nos separaban me abrazó- No llores_

 _-Pe-pero si no estoy llorando_

 _-Claro que si lo haces -me estrujó aún más- ¿Por qué?..._

 _-No lo sé… -le devolví el abrazo- E-escucharte decir que alguien más tiene tu corazón… Sentí como si me apuñalaran -dije apuntando mi pecho, más específicamente mi corazón- justo aquí_

 _-¿Q-qué más sientes?_

 _-Siento como sí mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho -decía entre sollozos- me siento segura a tu lado, siento como si el mundo que me rodea fueras únicamente tú_

 _-Honoka…_

 _-Esto es… porque te amo, ¿no es así?_

 _-… -_

 _-Si esto no es amor… No sé que será pero no puedo pararlo_

 _-Yo…_

 _-Entendería si no me correspondes porque yo-_

 _-¡Yo también te amo!_

 _-¡¿Ah!? -se sorprendió ante lo dicho-_

 _-Po-por eso te pregunté… Porque yo sería capaz de sacrificar mi vida como un purificador -tomó sus mejillas tintadas de rojo acariciándolas con sus pulgares, apreciando el brillo en los azules orbes de la chica frente a ella- para volverme un demonio, solamente para estar a tu lado_

 _-Tsu-chan -volvió a derramar lágrimas pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- te amo…_

 _-Yo también te amo, Honki -dando al fin ese paso que tanto deseaba la beso, sintiendo un remolino en su estomago por sentir sus tersos labios junto a los suyos-_

 _Como está escrito, si te besas con aquella persona que está destinada para ti la vida de una de ellas deberá de cambiar, pero si no es amor verdadero, simplemente todo quedará como siempre, sabiendo que su amor es falso._

 _En el caso de ellas era así, ambas estaban destinadas desde sus vidas pasadas, desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron._

 _Ahora se decidía por quién sería la que cambiaría su naturaleza. Quién se iría al mundo de la otra. Pero Tsubasa era la única candidata para la transformación, ya que Honoka, al ser la próxima emperatriz del infierno, no podía dejar sus obligaciones que la ataban a su verdadero origen. Por lo tanto la que sacrificó su perfecta vida fue Tsubasa, con mucha determinación porque, a su parecer, vivir sin Honoka no sería vivir de verdad._

 _Y como la ley lo dice, un flasheo de un color blanco las cubrió a ambas. En medio del tiempo en el que el beso transcurrió la transformación de Tsubasa comenzaba, sus alas se quemaron por el fuego que la rodeaba, sus ropas que eran de un color blanco cambiaron a un color vino. Donde antes se encontraba una pequeña aureola ahora habían dos pequeños cuernos negros. Una larga e imponente cola aparecía en la parte baja de su espalda mostrándose con orgullo. Ahora ella era parte del batallón del infierno, ahora era un demonio._

 _Al separarse se miraron directamente a los ojos, una transmitiendo culpa y la otra alegría._

 _-Te amo, Honoka_

 _-Yo también, Tsu-chan_

 _._

 _._

 _-Se tardaron -le recriminó Maki en lo que volvían a casa-_

 _-Sí, es que teníamos algo que arreglar entre nosotras, Maki-chan_

 _-Ya me imagino qué es -dirigiéndose a Tsu le dijo- es un gusto conocerte_

 _-El gusto es mío_

 _-Será un placer estar en el mismo bando que tú, Tsubasa_

 _-Opino lo mismo, comandante -le sonrió-_

 _._

 _ **Fin Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

-Honky

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué me miraste de esa forma luego de la transformación?

Suspiré- Porque ahora estás involucrada obligatoriamente en la batalla -le abracé- no quiero que te lastimen

-No seas idiota -me devolvió el abrazo- si estoy en esto es porque quiero tu seguridad y no pienso dejarte sola en nada

-Gracias, Tsu-chan

-No hay de qué, princesa

* * *

 **Perdón por los meses de retaso :'v viajé por tantos lados que ni tiempo tuve para escribir, y con la vuelta a clases, pueh peor ;-; lo bueno es que esta semana subiré el próximo cap cargado de feelings:'v nos vemoooos**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Hija_

 _-¿Sí, papá?_

 _Apenas llevaba unos mil años en el infierno, estaba con mi padre en estos momentos. Él me enseñaba cómo recolectar almas por mí misma._

 _-¿Ves a esa persona? -señaló a una joven, la cual no aparentaba más de 17 años-_

 _-Sí_

 _-Bien, ella -sacó un pequeño informe- está obligada a venir al infierno porque el de arriba no la cree merecedora del "reino de los cielos"_

 _-¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?_

 _-Ten -me extendió un papel del montón que tenía- léelo por ti misma_

 _Me demoré aproximadamente diez minutos en leerlo._

 _-Por lo que sale allí, nosotros debemos hacernos cargo_

 _-¿Y por qué no baja ella sola como los otros?_

 _-Porque no está condenada por un purificador, princesa_

 _-Oh, ya veo_

 _-Entonces, lo que tienes que hacer es ir donde está esa chica, preguntarle su nombre, su edad y el porqué está aquí o lo que le sucedió -miraba directamente a la chica- luego le tomas la mano y le dices que cierre los ojos, pones tu mano en su pecho y presionas levemente en éste_

 _-¿Y qué más?_

 _-Ella morirá y su cuerpo será llevado al infierno, transformándose en un nuevo demonio, ¿has entendido, Honoka?_

 _-Mhm, sí_

 _-Yo te estaré esperando aquí, pequeña, sé que lo harás bien_

 _Me encaminé a la chica a paso rápido, estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo sería la primera vez que lo hago por mí misma. Había visto a mi padre miles de veces hacerlo pero no podía evitar el miedo a cometer algún error en tan importante transición._

 _-Ho-hola_

 _-¿Se te ofrece algo? -me miró seria-_

 _-So-solo te vi aquí y quise hacerte compañía_

 _-Está bien_

 _-¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté para empezar con el "plan"-_

 _-Ayase Eli, ¿y tú?_

 _-Kosaka Honoka, ¿tu edad?_

 _-17 años, a tres meses de los 18_

 _-¿Y qué haces aquí?, estás sola, con un semblante triste -me preocupó un poco aquella chica, no debía ser así pero no lo podía evitar-_

 _-Bueno, sé que es indebido pero -dio un suspiro amargo- me enamoré de una chica, me escapé del reino hace un par de días porque no soporté la presión_

 _-Oh…_

 _-Ella era la sacerdotisa del reino del que vengo -miró hacia el estrellado cielo con anhelo- y yo soy la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes, por lo tanto debo casarme -me mostró el anillo en su dedo anular- Yo me opuse diciendo que me había enamorado de alguien más y escapé por primera vez de casa hacia el templo donde ella vivía, lejos de todo, casi por las montañas -lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos- éramos pareja, ambas sufríamos por ello, por tener que escondernos de todo y de todos_

 _-Qué triste…_

 _-Me quedé con ella por varios días, hacíamos cosas de pareja -se sonrojó- pero por un descuido mío, ocurrió lo inevitable_

 _-¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _-Yo vestía una capucha de color negro que tapaba una parte de mi rostro y ella su usual ropa de sacerdotisa, estábamos afuera de su hogar, me despedí con un beso porque iba a cazar algo para comer -las lágrimas no paraban de bajar de su rostro- cuando volví… mi mundo se derrumbó por completo -se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando ahogar sus sollozos- Estaba agonizando, mi padre la había asesinado a sangre fría_

 _/Él estaba allí, muerto, como si algo le hubiera robado el alma, y ella estaba con la espada de él enterrada en su estómago. Grité, la abracé y lloré, fue lo único que pude hacer en ese momento hasta que escuché un susurro proveniente de ella que me decía con una sonrisa en su bello rostro: "No llores. Las estrellas eligieron este destino para nosotras porque en esta vida no seríamos felices. Podremos estar juntas en la próxima vida, te amo"_

 _-Vaya, eso es doloroso -nunca creí que papá tuviera que escuchar historias como estas-_

 _-Lo único que quiero ahora es morir para poder encontrarme con ella…_

 _Aquí fue donde recordé el porqué estaba hablando con ella, así que le tomé de la mano y le dije- Cierra los ojos -me obedeció al instante sin objetar nada- ahora respira, y relájate_

 _-Bien…_

 _-Nos vemos en el infierno, Eli-chan -presioné levemente su pecho, dejando un cuerpo sin vida en mis brazos-_

 _-Bien hecho, Honoka, estoy muy orgulloso_

 _-Su historia es muy triste -susurré-_

 _-Lo sé, hija, historias así, de amores prohibidos, son pocas, pero son las menos perdonadas por él_

 _-Es injusto -vi como el cuerpo de ella se cubría de llamas pero éstas no le producían ninguna quemadura, indicando su transformación- No es su culpa amar a alguien_

 _-Tienes razón, pequeña -nos quedamos observando cómo el cuerpo desaparecía de la tierra-_

 _-Vámonos, papá, quiero darle la bienvenida_

 _-Está bien…_

 _._

 _ **Fin Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

-Es una lástima que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Eli-chan

La veía desde el gran ventanal de mi despacho practicando con una gran espada contra Maki-chan. Ambas eran muy unidas, habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, se entendían como si fueran hermanas de sangre, ya que ambas habían perdido a alguien que amaban. Eso era lo que las conectaban.

-Pero siento que la que más sufrió de ellas dos fue Maki-chan, lo que le pasó fue horrible…

 **.**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ya había pasado una semana desde que Eli-chan llegó al infierno, somos buenas amigas, siento que es especial, de alguna forma._

 _-Esta chica es la última de hoy, Honoka -acarició mi cabello- tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sí?_

 _-¿Por qué? -pregunté esperando a que me pasara el informe de siempre, cosa que no pasó-_

 _-Ve, quiero que lo escuches por ti misma_

 _Sin refutar nada, caminé hasta la chica que se encontraba mirando la espada ensangrentada frente a ella, llena de lágrimas y su ceño fruncido._

 _-¿Hola?_

 _-¿Qué quieres? -cuando me volteó a ver pude observar en su rostro lágrimas secas y dolor- ¡Contesta!_

 _-¿Qu-qué haces aquí?_

 _-¿Eso a ti qué te importa?_

 _-M-me preocupaste, pasaba por aquí, así que decidí venir a tu lado y a hablar contigo_

 _-No seas una entrometida -con su ceño fruncido me dio la espalda- vete_

 _-¿Quieres hablar? -empecé a acercarme lentamente-_

 _-Vete de aquí…_

 _-Quiero ayudarte -cuando estaba a un paso de tocar su hombro ella se volvió a dar vuelta, su mirada transmitía un dolor profundo-_

 _-Entonces mátame -sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente- si quieres ayudarme entonces mátame, o simplemente devuelve el tiempo para no verme obligada a matarla…_

" _¿Qué?..."_

 _-… -quedé sin habla, su confesión me había dejado muda-_

 _-Soy una asesina… La maté… -susurró ocultando su rostro en sus manos cuando soltó la espada-_

 _-¿Quieres hablar?..._

 _-¿Por qué insistes en ello?_

 _-Porque eso te ayudará a desahogarte_

 _-Bien, como quieras -con un amargo suspiro se sentó en el césped frente a la espada- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tu nombre?_

 _-15, me llamo Maki, Nishikino Maki_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te tiene así?_

 _-Porque soy una idiota que se enamoró profundamente de otra idiota -suspiró mirando al cielo- la conocí cuando tenía 10 años, yo era la princesa del reino Nishikino y ella era de un estatus muy bajo, tenía que robar para alimentarse ella misma y a su familia_

 _/Yo la invité a mi "casa" un día, ¿la razón?, la desconozco, me nació hacerlo con ella. Le tomé mucho cariño, y eso era bastante extraño ya que, según otras personas, yo no tenía sentimientos o emociones_

 _-Y terminaste enamorándote de ella -lo que dije sonó más una afirmación que a una pregunta-_

 _-Lastimosamente así es -sonrió con pesadez- su cabello negro, su bajita estatura, sus hermosos ojos rojos, su encantadora sonrisa. Todo en ella era perfecto. Realmente la amaba -sus ojos se veían apagados- Pocas veces se lo pude decir por culpa de mi forma de ser, pero ella ya sabía que mi amor superaba todo… Bueno, casi todo_

 _-¿Cómo es eso? -pregunté con duda-_

 _-Desde que tenía 14 años empezamos a salir, ella tenía 16 en ese entonces. Hacíamos todo juntas, ya que le dije a mi padre que quería a una sirvienta personal y la elegí a ella. Salíamos a comprar, a pasear, a hacer cualquier cosa, hicimos ese tipo de actividades por alrededor de un año, pero todo acabó hace un par de horas_

 _/Ambas estábamos en mi habitación hablando y yo, para jugarle una broma, me lancé sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas, ese pequeño juego se convirtió en besos. No nos dimos cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto hasta que una voz furiosa nos gritó -sus lágrimas nuevamente empezaron a caer- era mi padre junto a mi madre, ella ya sabía sobre nosotras y estaba feliz porque yo haya encontrado a alguien que me hiciera feliz, pero él no, él nos insultó, nos golpeó y me obligó a hacer lo que nunca pude imaginar -se detuvo un momento para controlar sus sollozos, luego de unos minutos prosiguió con su relato- me entregó su espada y dijo "Si no quieres que yo las mate a ambas, mata tú a esta bastarda. Te doy un día para que lo pienses", con eso dicho se fue y nos dejó a Nico-chan, a mamá y a mí en la habitación. Ella pedía perdón por no haberlo detenido, pedía perdón por el destino que teníamos por delante._

" _Oh… Creo que ya sé a qué se refería mi padre" inconscientemente mis lágrimas bajaban sin parar._

 _-Fui una tonta, una maldita cobarde… Por obedecer a mi padre la maté, a mi Nico-chan…_

 _-… -_

 _-Aún así ella lo entendió, porque prefirió sacrificarse antes de que él me quitara la vida -podía notar el dolor en ella, todo el sufrimiento que pasó- Nico-chan siempre se preocupó por mi seguridad, pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ella_

 _-Oh…_

 _-Mátame, por favor -tomó la espada frente suya y la sujetó direccionándola hacia si misma- para poder estar la muerte con ella..._

 _-Tengo… una mejor idea -con el dorso de mis manos sequé tanto mis lágrimas como las suyas- cierra los ojos por un momento y relájate_

 _-Bien, pero que sea rápido -dio un pequeño suspiro- la muerte es eterna, ¿no? Quizás así pueda estar con Nico-chan por siempre_

 _-So-sólo respira -mi voz se quebraba por el dolor que aquellas palabras transmitían- es hora_

 _Con un ligero movimiento de mi palma en su pecho, su cuerpo quedó de forma inerte en mis brazos. Dejándola en el suelo observé como se rodeaba de las llamas indicando el proceso de transformación a la vez que éste era transportado al infierno._

 _-Perdón, princesa -mi padre me abrazó-_

 _-Aún no lo entiendo -mis lágrimas volvían a bajar descontroladamente- ¿Por qué amar es un pecado?_

 _-No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé_

 _-Vamos, papá -le tomé de la mano- no puedo dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a Eli-chan, son mis amigas -di un leve suspiro- tienen el mismo difícil pasado, por lo tanto quiero alivianarles el sufrimiento que les provocaría recordar su antigua vida_

 _-Está bien, vamos…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin Flashback…**_

 _ **.**_

-Ellas están destinadas a estar juntas -di un suspiro mientras veía como ambas hablaban- tanto Maki-chan con Nico como Eli-chan con Nozomi

-Pero eso es algo que deberán de descubrir por ellas mismas, Honky -miró con pesadez las interacciones de Maki-chan y Hanayo-chan- aún si rompen corazones en el proceso

-Hanayo-chan no merece eso -hice una pequeña mueca- sólo cayó en los brazos del amor cual inocente flor

-Lo sé, pero ella no lo sabe, no conoce la leyenda

-Maki-chan es cruel por seguir con ella -cerré los ojos- sabiendo lo que la leyenda dice

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo ellas sufrirán tanto como su persona predestinada

-Espero que no sea tanto, Tsu

-Esperemos que así sea, Honky

* * *

 **Quedó lindo ;-; kdndjdjs, me da pena Maki, su vida fue como tan... triste con eso :c jdbdjdj, weno, espero que les haya gustado (actualicé en tiempo record:v) nos vemos a la próxima ^^ baiiii**


	6. Chapter 6

Iba caminando por un gran pasillo, todo era blanco. Apenas y había oscuridad. Los ángeles pasaban al lado mío sin percatarse de mi presencia, pero eso no me importaba, sólo quería llegar a mi destino.

-Rin-chan, por aquí

Me di la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Nozomi-chan llamándome- ¿Ya vamos a casa nya?

-Claro -dijo Nico-chan cruzándose de brazos- ya era hora de que salieras

-No es mi culpa que me hayan interrogado tanto otra vez nya -me quejé- Yoshiro-san quería asegurarse de que dijera toda la verdad

Las palabras que me había dicho seguían resonando en mi mente. _"Ellos son los pecadores, son el mal y tu deber es destruirlos. No importa si te haces amiga de uno, ¡mátalos a todos!"_

-Kayo-chin nya… -susurré-

-¿Has dicho algo, Rin-chan? -Nozomi-chan se giró hacia mí-

-No, no es nada, Nozomi-chan -me apresuré en llegar a su lado-

-Está bien -sin darle importancia se giró hacia Nico-chan- vamos, Nicocchi, hoy te dirán tu misión, ¿no?

-Sí, así es -respondió con orgullo-

-¿Y a ti, Nozomi-chan?

-Creo que en un par de meses más -luego de haber caminado un tiempo nos detuvimos frente a un pequeño parque- primero quieren ver qué tal le va a Nicocchi

-Me irá perfectamente bien

-¿Y a ti, Rin-chan? -me preguntó ignorando a Nico-chan-

-No lo sé, mañana me dirán el tiempo que tengo para prepararme antes de ir a la tierra, luego de eso deberé de verla a ella y me dirá cuándo exactamente iré nya

-¡No me ignoren!

-¿Has escuchado algo, Rin-chan?

-No lo creo, Nozomi-chan -le seguí el juego- quizá sea algún alma en pena nya

-¡Mou! -se quejó, se dio la media vuelta y se fue-

-Fuiste muy mala con ella, Nozomi-chan nya

-Lo sé -sonrió- pero son un par de bromas, ella lo sabe

-Mhm, Nozomi-chan

-¿Sí?

-Ustedes… ¿Están bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices? -forzó una sonrisa-

-Por nada, Nozomi-chan, sólo era curiosidad nya

" _¿De verdad estarán destinadas a estar con la otra o sólo es la necesidad de llenar ese vacío que les inunda?"_

-Bueno, yo me voy por aquí, Nozomi-chan nya

-Adiós, Rin-chan -se despidió con esa sonrisa falsa otra vez-

-Por lo que veo, ellas no están destinadas a estar juntas -miré las alas de Nozomi-chan- siguen igual…

 **.**

 **Pov. Nico**

 **.**

-Estúpida Nozomi -venía golpeando algunas rocas pequeñas que se entrometían en mi camino- será mejor que-

-¿Nico-chan? -asustada me di la vuelta-

-Ah, Kotori, justo quería hablar contigo

-¿Qué sucede? -comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño parque-

-¿Cuándo voy a bajar? -ya no soportaba estar aquí, mucho menos si las cosas con Nozomi están mal-

-Te diría que ahora, pero la misión que te toca empieza en tres días más -dio una pequeña mueca-

-¿Y no puedo ir como para "inspeccionar" el terreno? -pregunté con la poca esperanza que me quedaba-

-Perdón, Nico-chan -puso una mano en mi hombro- pero tendrás que esperar sí o sí estos tres días

-Agh, está bien -bufé- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu despacho?

-De acuerdo, Nico-chan -miró el reloj que se encontraba en medio del parque en el que estábamos- Umi-chan ya debió de irse a casa…

-¿Umi? -le pregunté antes de transportarnos-

-¿Ah? N-no es lo que piensas -su rostro se sonrojó-

-Eres muy obvia, Kotori, no entiendo como es que Umi aún no se da cuenta

-N-no sé de qué hablas -ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino-

-Sí, sí -decidí dejar pasar el pequeño desliz de Kotori para enfocarme en lo que de verdad me importaba- ¿Qué misión se supone que debo cumplir?

Dio un pequeño suspiro- Debes de proteger a una familia

-No se escucha tan difícil

-Ese no es el problema -tomó asiento en el sofá que allí se encontraba- hay un demonio encargado de asesinar a esa familia

-¿Sabes quién es?

-No, lo han ocultado muy bien al igual que nosotros a ti -cerró un momento sus ojos- podría ser cualquier persona

-¿De la familia?

-No lo sé, pero no es ninguno de los padres que tendrás, puede llegar a ser un empleado -

-Entiendo -medité lo que estaba escuchando- o sea que no se sabe nada de ese demonio por lo tanto es uno de rango alto, quizás un general o algo parecido

-Así es, Nico-chan, lo ideal es que tengas mucho cuidado -hizo aparecer una carpeta con los integrantes de la familia- Ellos son tus padres, los Furukawa, y tu hermana Maki

" _Es bastante linda"_

-¿Pero ellos que informe tienen?

-Les sale lo mismo pero contigo incluida

-Ya veo -empecé a leer sobre aquella familia- ¿Por cuánto tiempo me quedaré con ellos?

-Papá espera que no demores más de un año, pero tómate el tiempo que necesites, después de todo debes de detener a un demonio de mayor rango

-Bien, gracias por la información, Kotori

-No hay de qué, Nico-chan -me sonrió- y suerte con Nozomi-chan

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Son muy obvias -se burló-

-Cielos…

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Nozomi?

Había llegado a la casa que ambas compartíamos desde que llegamos al "paraíso". Le busqué durante varios minutos por todos lados sin dar con su paradero, ya me estaba desesperando.

-Dios, la voy a matar cuando regrese -justo en el momento en el que terminé de decir aquello alguien me abrazó por la espalda-

-¿A quién piensas matar, Nicocchi? -dijo en mi oído haciéndome sonrojar-

-A ti, idiota, te estaba buscando por toda la casa

-Recién llegué, sólo fui a dar una vuelta, no exageres -con un suspiro se alejó de mí-

-No estoy exagerando, eres mi novia y me preocupo por ti

-No es necesario, ya cálmate -se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un lado-

-¿Por qué te comportas así, Nozomi? -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-¿Así cómo? -miró desinteresadamente a otro lado de la casa para ignorarme-

-Como si no te importara el cómo me siento -llevé mis manos a mi rostro intentando detener mi llanto- como si ya no valiera nada para ti, como si fuese una simple desconocida

-Deja ya el dramatismo, Nicocchi, no te pega hacerte la víctima -me respondió de forma seca, casi sin emoción-

-Bien, si esto gano con preocuparme por ti -le miré con desprecio y con un profundo dolor en mi alma, ella había dañado mi corazón como si no le importara- me largo de aquí

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?

-A cualquier lugar lejos de ti -de forma apresurada llegué a mi habitación, y en un pequeño bolso metí algo de ropa para los tres días que me quedaban antes de partir-

-Nicocchi… -asustada se levantó de donde estaba siguiéndome y abrazándome en cuanto me alcanzó- No te vayas...

-Suéltame…

-No…

-Nozomi, suéltame -ya me estaba enfureciendo, su estúpida actitud ya me tenía cansada-

-No lo haré, te perderé si lo hago -me atrajo más hacia ella-

-¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea! -le empujé lo más fuerte que pude logrando separarla de mí algunos metros- debiste de pensarlo mucho antes de comportarte como una completa estúpida

Tomé mis cosas y, sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de ella, crucé la puerta sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento.

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Lista, Nico-chan?

-Claro que sí, Kotori, estoy totalmente preparada

Ya habían pasado los tres días que me faltaban para la misión. Tres días en donde no tuve ningún contacto con la que solía llamar novia. Ahora la muy descarada se dignaba a aparecer siendo que no fue a buscarme para que volviera a casa.

-Bien, en nombre de mi padre te bendigo para que todo el pecado que guarda aquel mundo no llegue a ti y puedas ir por el buen camino, y llevar a esa familia al reino de nuestro Dios padre

Hice una pequeña reverencia- Gracias

-Suerte, Nico-chan nya -corrió a abrazarme- y cuídate mucho, tablita

-Lo haré, Rin -sonreí, con una amiga como ella no se puede pedir más-

-Adiós, Nico -con una reverencia se despidió Umi-

-Adiós, comandante -le nombré su grado sabiendo que eso le molestaba-

" _Y ahora… Nozomi"_

-Adiós -dije sin mirarla esperando que se despidiera de igual forma-

-Cuídate mucho, cariño -sin poder aguantarme más le abracé, dolía, pero no podía seguir así con ella- Te amo, Nicocchi -dijo en un pequeño susurro- y perdona mi actitud

-Tranquila -dije de la misma forma- no puedo perdonarte tan rápido, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estoy enojada -le di un pequeño beso en los labios- e igualmente te amo, idiota

En cuanto me separé Kotori ya había invocado el portal que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar- Cuídate mucho, Nico-chan

-Lo haré, gracias -di un último adiós a todas y partí a mi misión-

 **.**

 **En la tierra…**

 **.**

-Así que -miré detenidamente la gran casa que tenía delante- este es mi nuevo hogar

-¡Cariño! -escuché la voz de una señora llamándome desde la entrada- Rápido, hija, tu hermana está a nada de llegar de su viaje, ve a cambiarte esas ropas

" _Furukawa Erina"_ – En seguida, madre -me apresuré en llegar, debía comportarme como si de verdad me interesara- ¿Padre ya está en casa?

-Sí -sonrió- llegó temprano para recibir a nuestra hija menor

-Ya veo -ya estando dentro de casa "mamá" me llevó a mi habitación-

-Te dejé un vestido en el cuarto de baño -me dio un rápido beso en la frente- baja en cuanto estés lista

-Está bien -cerrando la puerta me dirigí a donde estaba el vestido para recibir correctamente a mi hermana- espero que no sea tan difícil todo esto

 **.**

 **.**

Ya estábamos fuera de casa, esperando la llegada de ella.

-¿A dónde era que fue Maki-chan?

-Fue con un grupo de amigos al reino cercano -contestó Furukawa Kazuto, mi padre-

-Ya veo, me alegro que Maki-chan ya haya regresado -di una sonrisa-

-¿Te alegra? -preguntó con extrañez mi madre a lo que yo asentí desconcertada- pero si se podría decir que la odiabas

-Bu-bueno, creo que ya es hora de dejar las diferencias de lado e intentar ser más cercana a mi hermana menor -intenté recuperar mi error y ocultar mi nerviosismo-

-Bien, Nico, ve a saludar a Maki si tanto te alegra que esté de vuelta -me indicó madre a la mujer que venía llegando a caballo-

-Wow... -me quedé impresionada por su belleza- _"¿Ella será mi hermana?"_

Llegó unos minutos después de dejar el caballo en el establo. Su cabello era de un rojo brillante, sus ojos violetas te hipnotizaban, su cuerpo era… magnífico.

-Hola, madre -saludó primero a la mujer que estaba al lado mío-

" _Por Dios, su voz es hermosa y… sexy"_ -me sonrojé por lo que estaba pensando-

-Cariño, es un gusto volver a verte -le abrazó- saluda a Nico, te ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo

-Lamento haberme ido por tanto tiempo, hermana, ya no lo haré por tantos meses-la sonrisa que me había dado me dejó encantada-

-… -me había quedado muda, su belleza era inigualable. No debería de decir esto pero ella era muchísimo más bella que Nozomi-

" _¿Pero qué es lo que me está pasando…?"_

* * *

 **Holi :'v kdnsk, me demoré un poquito mucho, pero aquí está lo que los fans del NicoMaki esperaban, but seguirá siedo NozoNico :v dkdkdk, nos vemos a la próxima ;-; espero actualizar este mes, sino será el otro xD weno, bai**


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Qué vergüenza! -salí corriendo del lugar de donde me encontraba con el rostro completamente sonrojado- Esa idiota me las va a pagar. Todo eso lo hizo a propósito -me había dirigido a mi habitación para estar a solas un momento e intentar calmarme- ¡Maki te odio!

" _¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa!?"_ -me grité a mi misma con el rostro completamente sonrojado. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi respiración estaba completamente agitada, nunca me había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera con Nozomi- _"¡Deja de pensar en eso!"_

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que emprendí con la misión que me encomendaron. Casi un mes desde que mi vida dio un giro demasiado brusco. Casi un mes desde que **ella** entró a mi vida.

 **.**

 **Flashback…**

 **.**

-Aún no me creo que la familia completa esté reunida en la cena -decía nuestra madre ya dos semanas después de que mi hermana haya vuelto- años que esto no pasaba

-Es verdad -respondió nuestro padre- ustedes apenas se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban

-Es que me di cuenta de que -miré con algo de nerviosismo a Maki- es mi hermana al fin y al cabo, y estar así no sirve de nada

-Opino lo mismo -me apoyó con su maldita y sensual voz- no tengo más hermanos, así que debo valorarla

-Me alegra de que piensen eso -madre nos sonrió-

-Bien, es hora de ir a dormir -nos levantamos todos- buenas noches, niñas

-Buenas noches, padres -ambas dimos una reverencia-

-Nico -me llamó una vez nos quedamos a solas- me iré a bañar, ¿quieres ir antes o… -se acercó dejando su rostro a centímetros del mío- vamos juntas?

-¿Ju-ju-juntas? -mi rostro quedó completamente rojo-

-Claro -me sonrió coqueta- es común entre hermanas hacerlo

-N-no lo haré -intenté irme pero sujetó mi brazo-

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, su cuerpo estaba apegado al mío. Podía sentir su respiración. Sus labios me tentaban a probarlos, pero pensé un momento en Nozomi, en lo que habíamos pasado y lo que sentía por ella.

-M-me voy -salí corriendo para llegar a mi habitación-

 **.**

 **Fin Flashback**

 **.**

-No puedo creerlo, casi engaño a Nozomi -me recosté en la puerta y abracé mis piernas- esa idiota, ¿vendrá a verme algún día?

-¿Nico? El baño está desocupado -toco un par de veces la puerta- buenas noches

Suspiré- Ojalá pasen rápido los días y termine esto pronto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Dios, qué grande es la casa -estaba recorriendo cada parte del lugar, ahora me encontraba en el jardín trasero observando las flores- son hermosas

-¡Cuidado!

Luego de eso sentí un golpe que me hizo caer. Cerré los ojos por el impacto por lo que no sé qué fue eso que me golpeó, pero al abrir los ojos me topé con el rostro de Maki, muy cerca del mío… ¡Peligro!

-Perdón, Nico -abrió sus ojos que, al igual que yo, los había cerrado por el impacto-

-¿Puedes levantar-

" _Esto no puede estar pasando…"_

Antes de que terminara de hablar sus labios tocaron los míos, de forma lenta y suave, intentando ser delicada.

Sonrojada intenté alejarla de mí, pero al tener más fuerza que yo no lo logré. El beso siguió por bastante tiempo, no pude seguir resistiéndome y le correspondí. Cada vez el beso se ponía más apasionado, más fuerte y necesitado, pero debía parar, esto no era lo correcto. Yo tenía a Nozomi, Maki solo era pecado, alguien incorrecto.

La empujé como pude e intenté salir de allí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían. Había pecado, había engañado a Nozomi.

-Nozomi… -la extrañaba, la necesitaba-

-Nicocchi…

" _Su voz, no puede ser, está aquí…"_

La vi y no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Salí corriendo a abrazarla.

-Nozomi, estás aquí -decía sin soltarla-

-Te necesitaba, te extrañaba -besó mi cabeza- el cielo es un infierno sin ti a mi lado

-Opino lo mismo, no sabes cuánto te extrañé

-Nicocchi, yo-

-¡Nico!

" _Agh, por todos los cielos"_

-Maki, ¿qué sucede? -respondí un poco indiferente a su presencia-

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo del-

-Espera un momento -tapé su boca con mi mano antes de que soltara la última palabra- Nozomi, deja que hable con ella un momento, vuelvo contigo enseguida

-De acuerdo, Nicocchi, te estaré esperando en esa florería que está en el centro, ¿sí?

-Claro -le sonreí para luego tomar de la mano a Maki y llevármela lejos de ahí- bien, ahora sí, ¿qué me querías decir?

Se me quedó mirando un par de segundos para tomar mis mejillas y volverme a besar. Bajó sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pasando por mi cuello, mis hombros, dio un par de caricias a mis brazos, siguió por mi torso, mi cintura y caderas, para terminar sus manos en mi trasero apegándome a su cuerpo y apretándolo a su vez. Con fuerza la empujé y le pegué una cachetada haciendo que su mejilla quedase enrojecida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -le pregunto sonrojada a más no poder-

-La primera vez no te quejaste -dice restándole importancia-

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, somos hermanas, y esto está mal -me di la vuelta- si vuelves a hacer lo mismo sufrirás las consecuencias, idiota

-Como digas, querida, pero no puedes negarme que te encantó que te besara -me dijo coqueta-

-¡Cállate! -le grité enojada y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, después de todo aquello era verdad. Sus labios eran muy suaves y adictivos. Desde que los pruebas no puedes parar de desearlos-

Seguí caminando con el rostro sonrojado para encontrarme con Nozomi. La vi y tenía una rosa en su mano, la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Espero que Maki deje de besarme, no quiero que por mi culpa se borre esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene Nozomi.

-Nozomi, ya llegué -dije al situarme a su lado-

-Nicocchi, esto es para ti -me entregó la rosa con una gran sonrisa- un regalo para ti, cariño

-Eres un encanto, Nozomi -sonreí como tonta, era imposible estar enojada con ella, era muy romántico. La amaba-

-¿Me perdonas? -me preguntó en voz baja- De verdad me arrepiento y tengo claro que no fui la mejor novia para ti pero no puedo vivir sin ti

-Te perdono, pero por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, sino esta vez no te perdonaré

-Entendido, enana -dijo con su sonrisa burlona-

-No soy enana, simplemente es un pequeño retraso en mi sistema

-¿Pequeño? -rio a carcajadas- desde los diez años dejaste de crecer

-¡Tú creciste muy rápido! -empecé a caminar lejos de ella-

-Sabes que es mentira, amor -me abrazó por la espalda evitando que siguiera caminando-

-Eres una idiota -me di la vuelta para verla de frente- pero eres MI idiota, ¿escuchaste?

-Entendido, capitana -miró a ambos lados antes de darme un casto beso en los labios-

-Ven, acompáñame -tomé su mano- conozco un hermoso lugar que te encantará

-No lo creo, que algo me encante más que tú no existe -me besó la mejilla-

-Idiota, me avergüenzas -escondí mi sonrojado rostro en su pecho-

-Pero te encanta que lo haga -besó mi cabeza con delicadeza- ahora vamos, tengo un par de horas antes de volver

-¿Te irás tan pronto? -pregunté desganada-

-Tengo que -dio un suspiro- aún quedan cosas para arreglar allá arriba y nos están entrenando más duro, así que no puedo faltar

-No quiero que participes en la guerra -estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, el cual era un pequeño parque alejado de la ciudad, lleno de todo tipo de flores- me muero si algo malo te sucede

-Tranquila, nada me pasará -nos sentamos a la sombra de un frondoso árbol- tenlo por seguro

-Eso espero -me recosté en su hombro- ahora, ponme al día de lo que sucede allá

-Primero partiré por Rin-chan…

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando, tanto de lo que pasaba en el cielo como lo que yo vivía aquí en la tierra. Aunque contestaba a todo lo que Nozomi me preguntaba y escuchaba lo que me decía atentamente, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, más exactamente en un acontecimiento que involucraba a mi odiosa hermana menor. No podía de dejar de pensar en aquellos besos, nunca me había sentido igual, no es que me hayan gustado pero era raro. En parte sentía que conocía la textura y forma de sus labios, como si antes ya los hubiera besado, y también siento algo extraño, mi pecho duele y siento una pequeña nostalgia.

Pero bueno, pasado es pasado, sólo debo de olvidarme de todo esto y podré estar y seguir feliz en mi relación con Nozomi, que a decir verdad vamos bastante bien ahora que nos reconciliamos.

Mire un momento a Nozomi, la vi tan feliz, tan llena de vida hablando sin parar de cosas aleatorias que sentí un leve dolor en mi pecho. No quería quitarle su felicidad porque sé que yo soy la que se la da, aunque suene un poco egocéntrico es verdad. Ella me ama, yo también lo hago y mucho, así que espero no cometer algún error que me cueste esta hermosa relación.

-Bien -dijo acompañado de un suspiro- ya tengo que irme, Nicocchi

-¿Tan rápido? -hice un pequeño puchero-

-Volveré, querida -me besó dulcemente- te lo prometo

-Más te vale, Nozomi -abracé su brazo por un momento, intentando no llorar- te amo muchísimo

-Yo también te amo, Nicocchi -tomó levemente mi mentón y besó con mucha delicadeza mis labios- nos vemos pronto

-Hasta pronto -susurré dándome vuelta para volver a casa-

En el camino me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando entre Nozomi y yo, tanto las ventajas como las desventajas de esta relación. Me causaba un poco de gracia que Rin haya nombrado NozoNico para referirse a nuestra relación. A decir verdad estaba agradecida de que Nozomi haya estado conmigo tanto tiempo, siempre apoyándome, y brindándome seguridad y amor. No sé qué sería de mí sin ella, mi pilar, mi razón de seguir con vida. La amo, demasiado, y espero que ella sea la indicada porque no me imagino a nadie más en ese puesto.

Justo en ese momento se me vino a la cabeza el primer beso que me di con Maki- No pienses en ello, es únicamente una tontería -agarré el puente de mi nariz y dejando salir un suspiro- espero que vuelvas pronto, Nozomi

Ya era de noche, quería entrar al cuarto de música que había en casa, deseaba tocar algún instrumento para despejarme un poco. Quería reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas. En cuanto llegué vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, con sigilo me asomé un poco y la vi. Maki estaba sentada frente a un gran piano de cola negro, lo miraba como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo. Luego de un rato en esa posición suspiró y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía, sus sentimientos me atravesaban y llegaban a mi corazón. Podía entenderlos, pero no podía ponerles algún nombre para describir siquiera a uno. En ese preciso momento me conecté con ella, con su ser, con sus sentimientos. Pude llegar a comprender lo que sentía, como si yo también portara aquellos sentimientos dentro de mí.

De un momento a otro una pequeña ventisca entró por la ventana moviendo su rojizo cabello levemente justo en el momento del clímax de aquella canción, eso la hizo ver completamente hermosa, como una diosa en medio de muchos mortales inútiles. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus dedos se movían de forma hábil, de vez en cuando tarareaba el ritmo de esa hermosa melodía. Se notaba que amaba lo que estaba haciendo, que tocaba con una gran pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La luz de la luna iluminaba su bello rostro, sus rasgos se veían más perfectos que cualquier Ángel que haya existido.

Casi al termino de la canción vi una lágrima bajar por su mejilla junto a una mueca de dolor que se extendía por su rostro, su ritmo vaciló un poco en las últimas notas para luego escucharse un leve sollozo proveniente de ella. Pasando un par de segundos aquellos sollozos se terminaron por volver a un llanto muy desgarrador, como si le doliera hasta el alma y su corazón estuviera destrozado.

-¿Por qué?... -se escuchaba salir de sus labios esa pequeña frase, la repitió varias veces, como si se lamentara por algo que haya hecho-

Decidí tocar la puerta levemente, no quería seguir viéndola de esa forma, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser- Maki, soy yo, ¿te sientes bien? -sé que fue una pregunta muy estúpida pero debía de preguntarla-

-Nico… -sin saber porqué se levantó de donde estaba y se situó frente mío, y sin previo aviso me abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana. Demostraba algo con ese abrazo, pero aún no podía entender qué es lo que era todo lo que transmitía. No sabía si corresponder el abrazo, sería como darle paso a problemas futuros en nuestra relación de hermanas como la mía con Nozomi-

-Hey, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no te dejaré sola -al diablo todo, le correspondí el abrazo con todo lo que podía, quería intentar hacer que se sintiera bien, que supiera que estaría a su lado cuando me necesitara-

Volvió a llorar de esa horrible forma, se podía ver a kilómetros lo mal que se sentía- Gracias por estar aquí…

-Soy tu hermana mayor y mi deber es protegerte de todo lo malo -me separé un poco de ella y miré su rostro, sus bellos ojos que ahora estaban rojos por el llanto. Sequé sus mejillas con mis pulgares mientras aprovechaba de dar leves caricias con los mismos- así que tranquila, respira y vamos a dormir

-Nico -sostuvo mis manos antes de que pudiese quitarlas de su posición-

-¿Qué sucede?

Se quedó callada unos segundos, como debatiendo en si hacer o no lo que quería. Me tomó por las mejillas y se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro, más específicamente mis labios. Pensé en detenerla, pero un raro sentimiento me lo impidió- Déjame besarte una última vez

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, pero aún así respondí- Está bien, hazlo

Junto su frente con la mía y, susurrando un pequeño _gracias_ , juntó sus labios con los míos. Este beso era muy distinto a los anteriores, este era más lento, delicado y ambas participábamos, en los anteriores ella era la que participaba y era más brusca. Ahora buscaba tranquilidad en este beso, buscaba seguridad y muchas otras cosas que estaba dispuesta a darle esta noche.

Mis brazos subieron a su cuello y los suyos bajaron a mi cintura con el propósito de juntar nuestros cuerpos, evitando que nos separáramos mínimamente. Queríamos seguir pero nuestros pulmones nos pedían respirar, así que nos separamos un poco para volver a besarnos con algo más de intensidad.

Estuvimos así varios minutos, en donde inconscientemente ella fue dirigiéndome al sofá que se encontraba en aquella habitación. Sin despegar nuestros labios nos sentamos en él, yo encima de sus piernas para una mejor comodidad. Fue acariciando mi cuerpo con delicadeza, sin prisa alguna, queriendo disfrutar al máximo este último encuentro íntimo que tendríamos.

Sus manos se quedaron en mis muslos, los acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo, con una delicadeza envidiable. Con el tiempo nos separamos del beso con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzó a besar mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis párpados y todo lo demás. Lo hacía con mucha ternura y alegría, como si un sueño se cumpliera.

-Gracias por esto, Nico -me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa para luego tomar mis manos y juntarlas con las suyas- de verdad, gracias

-No agradezcas, lo hice con gusto -dije sin medir las consecuencias de esas palabras. Me solté de ella para tapar el pequeño sonrojo que se me había formado-

Sentí una leve risa proveniente de ella. Me alegraba que tenga un mejor humor al de hace unos minutos, me sentí bien por ella.

-Venga, Maki -le dije levantándome de donde estaba sentada, aún con el rostro sonrojado- vamos a dormir

-Está bien, enana, vamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde -dijo con burla- si duermes lo suficiente podrás crecer un poco más

-¿A quién le dices enana? -le pregunté con el ceño fruncido- Es un pequeño retraso, nada más

-Claaaro, sigue soñando, enana -dijo aquello acompañado de una pequeña risa-

-Cállate, idiota

Nos fuimos todo el camino discutiendo, pero no me molestaba, más bien me agradaba tener estas pequeñas confrontaciones con ella, en donde ambas sacábamos a relucir nuestro verdadero ser.

Llegamos a mi habitación primero, ya que ésta era la más cercana. Maki se inclinó y besó mi mejilla causándome un pequeño sonrojo otra vez- Espero que descanses, Nico, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches

-Ha-hasta mañana, Maki -entré rápidamente y cerré la puerta con seguro para que no pasara. Esperé un par de minutos y recién ahí pude relajarme. Mi sonrojo aún permanecía y mi corazón latía como nunca antes- Diablos, me estoy metiendo en problemas. Es malo jugar con fuego, y justamente es lo que estoy haciendo

" _Eres una gran idiota, Maki, una gran y hermosísima idiota"_

* * *

 **Sí, lo sé, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo y no diré sobre porqué estuve meses sin subir nada (? pero la espera valió la pena y esto también va para el cumpleaños (muy muy atrasado xD) de mi querido Pasto. Intentaré traer el próximo cap lo antes posible -llora internamente- (? y aunque esto haya tenido NicoMaki no significa que lo será por siempre xD ahora se viene un wen NozoNico por unos cuantos caps (? Pasto, no me odies xD  
**


End file.
